


Joining the Maquis

by Ophite



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophite/pseuds/Ophite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate version of Paris joining the Maquis. Over a decade old and still hanging out on my hard drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining the Maquis

Paramount owns the whole Star Trek concept I think. No harm intended I'm just taking them out for a spin. Capt Patricia Rowan and her ship the 'Singha' are lifted out from a firery death in John Vornholt's book 'Quarantine' in the TNG Double Helix series. 

Joining the Maquis

"Full house." Stated Captain Rowan laying her cards on the table for all to see. Allowing triumph to gleam in her single eye. She turned to the sweating hulk of a Harrkma sitting next to her as she raked the pot in. "I've got to leave now, transfer your markers to my account." 

"I, ah, there may be a problem with that." 

She froze at his words, her face flowing into dangerous lines the scar standing livid on her cheek. "You will pay me what you owe or I will end your miserable existance." 

"I don't have it, I don't have it. I can trade in kind though, I have things of value," he blubbered anxiously. "I have heard you are short a pilot, I can give you one! A good one!" He stared at the hand she rested on her phaser. He was frozen still, his oral tentacles pulled up tight in fear. 

"Call your ship had have them bring the pilot. Leave your comms open, I don't want it given any instructions that I can't hear." 

"As you will, indeed, yes." He touched his comm device. "First officer." 

"Yes Captain" 

"Find First Pilot, bring him here undamaged, leave the comm open until you beam him here." 

"Yes Sir. Are you sure?" came a puzzled voice. 

"Do it" 

"As you will Sir." 

They listened as First officer called for First Pilot's location, and the cool computer voice anouncing that he was in his quarters. 

Shortly after the pilot's door was opened thumps and rustling sounds were heard." The Harrkma captain looked nervously at the Maquis Captain, wishing that she had never sat down at his table. "Excriment!" The voice of First Officer came over his Comm, "Sir he's up in the ventilation vents again. I've sent someone in with a prod to force him out." 

More rustling thumping sounds came. Grunts of effort and a scream like a scaulded cat, and then a bellow from First Officer, "Fstaled!" and the meaty sound of a fist striking flesh, then flesh striking a bulkhead. "Got him Sir." Another bellow, "The Fstalish bit Second Security!" 

"Just get him here now!" exclaimed the Harrkma looking nervously at the impatient looking Maquis Captain. "He is a very good pilot.." he assured her. 

The hum of a transporter broke into his words and chaos ensued. A hulking screaming Harrkma was struggling with a slender red-headed human. Second Security had him by the throat trying to push him off but the pilot had the Harrkma's snout between his teeth and was rabbit kicking him with his feet. Suddenly he was pulled loose and dumped on the table atop the other winnings. The Pilot was thrashing and kicking for all he was worth but the Massive Harrkma still had him by the throat and he was starting to fade. Captain Rowan's quick impression was tall, young, Terran male. Red headed, scar on his face, and outside of the fresh bruise covering the side of his head, looked as pale as if he hadn't seen the sun for years. 

"I want a pilot not a useless boy" 

"No, no he is a very good pilot," assured the Harrkma Captian anxiously, "a natural. He was First Pilot within four Terran months of bringing him aboard! When he is not on helm he has been mandated to practice simulations of many ships. In the two years I have owned him we have not been boarded by either the Cardassians or the Federation!" 

"I'll take him. If he is not as good as you say, next time I see your ship I'll blow it out of space." 

She tapped the young mans cheek to get his attention, "You, your Captain put you up as stakes in this game. I've won you. Do you accept the debt?" 

"You have a ship to fly?" He choked out through his constricted throat. 

The Maquis Captain looked on in approval as he continued to dig into the Harrkma's vulnerable gut with his feet. "Yes." 

"Then I'm yours," he rasped 

A quick nod from the Harrkma Captain was the Pilot's only farewell as the Captain gathered up his First Officer and rushed from her presence. 

"What's your name she asked as she gathered her winnings. 

"Tom." 

She assesed the young man, battered, scared, and scrappy. If he was a good pilot to boot she had made a fine aquisition. "Tom what?" 

"Just Tom," he answered, eyeing her suspiciously. 

"Well then Tom, you're mine for 6 months, then you have the option to leave if you want to. Lets get you back to my ship. We're a Maquis ship and we have Cardassians to kill." 

She layed her hand on her new pilot's back and called, "Two to beam up."


End file.
